


The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: During The Getaway, Mick and Mona have a very careful conversation.





	The Truth and Nothing but the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt "It isn't like you to hold back."

This was about the worst situation Mona could ever have found herself in. Sure, she wanted to tell the truth, absolutely, it wasn't like she hadn't tried a few times already, but she definitely didn't want to be forced to do so by a truth telling bug that could detect any lie. 

So, she kept silent while the other Legends couldn't and just bickered and shared the bug between them. Sitting next to Mick, he clearly noticed that she was unusually quiet. Eventually, he asked her about it.

"Hey, you okay, kid? Got nothing to say? It isn't like you to hold back."

Mona shrugged and tried to smile a little. 

"I'm just trying to stick to the truth, you know. If you got nothing good to say, just say nothing and that whole thing."

For a second, she was afraid that it had been enough of a lie for the bug to detect, but it was the truth, what she had to say was not good in any way. Especially not for her. 

Mick grunted, which was apparently meant as a positive reply. 

"Yeah, sure."

This time, her smile was more genuine. The one thing she appreciated most about Mick was his honesty. There was very little he would lie about if it wasn't lying to keep his image as uncaring bad guy up.

Which was definitely not what he was, and Mona knew that very well. The urge to tell him the truth got even bigger again, but she knew she had to tell Sara first, because she was the one who would decide whether to allow her to stay with them or kick her out.

So she waited, biting her time until she could share her truth at her own volition.


End file.
